


Veracity of the Deceased

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Death in Childbirth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Viktors mate gives birth to their daughter, but at what cost?Prompt; “I curse the day your mother gave her life to bring you into this world.”Rewrite of a previously uploaded story that was deleted.
Relationships: Viktor/Original female character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- In the Underworld Novels, Viktors’ mate is called Ilona, this was written before I knew that so I came up with the name Magda.

When one thought of the former-warlord-turned-vampire, Viktor, words that most certainly would not come to mind were words such as caring, loving or compassionate or any word related to these. He was a cruel, somewhat sadistic leader, who ruled his coven with an iron fist, however there was one person whom Viktor valued above all others, one who was worthy of seeing a different side of Viktor, the side that no one else new existed. 

Magda had once been a high ranking death dealer with a deep admiration and loyalty for her leader, was now Viktor’s mate. She was seductive and manipulative, as well as a skilled warrior and when it came to politics she could be just as ruthless as Viktor himself.

After Magda had agreed to be his mate Viktor had put a stop to her going on missions as a death dealer, he didn’t like her going out and putting herself in danger, and although she occasionally became restless, often feeling concerned that she was no longer doing her part in protecting the coven. However she grew to love the more glamorous side of immortality and proved to be more than capable of holding her own when it came to discussions with the council members and she became a trusted asset to the wellbeing and development of the coven, she also held a clear sense of what actions could improve their way of live and what could prove potentially harmful to it, seeing opinions and ideas from all angles and coming to her own conclusion on its outcome.

Magda also held a dark sense of humour combined with an almost constant, often uncensored supply of opinions that often ignited Viktor’s frustrations, yet she, like many, wore a mask, and only when she and Viktor were alone they let down their defences and shed their masks of cold, heartless leaders of their coven, each provided the other with the comfort and support they needed.

Yet things would soon be changing for the two vampires in the near future.

The first sign that told Viktor that something was wrong with his mate was when Magda seemed to be constantly thirsty, though she tried hard to hide it. One evening, during a council meeting, Magda stood by Viktor’s side as he sat on his throne. A servant had offered her a goblet of blood, and within a minute she had elegantly sipped every last drop of blood from the goblet which she devoured, gracefully, within 20 seconds.

In the space of a two and a half hour meeting, Magda devoured six goblets of warm, fresh blood. Although this wasn’t normal behaviour for a Vampire to be so thirsty, unless he or she was a newly made Vampire, yet Viktor said nothing, if there was something wrong then Magda would tell him herself, right?

After a particularly long, yet tedious council meeting had finished just before dawn, Viktor and Magda returned to their chambers to sleep until the evening. 

As they lay side by side in the large double bed, Viktor had turned on his side to face Magda, who lay with her back to him, seemingly asleep, but as Viktor’s hand unconsciously brushed over her stomach Magda tensed, but when he moved his had away she slowly relaxed against her mate, who, once again, said nothing about her behaviour over the last few days. Perhaps she had thought his gesture had meant that he wanted more than to just hold her and she had tensed as a way of saying that she didn’t want to want more that night? It wasn’t likely but not impossible. Yet her odd behaviour definitely becoming more obvious as each day passed.

However the next thing that was to happen would not be as easy to ignore.

It was during yet another council meeting, Viktor sat on his throne over-looking the enormous hall and Magda stood at his side as always, looking stunning in a blood red corset over the top of a black, long sleeved floor length dress with black netting over the red material of the skirt. 

The main focus of tonight’s meeting was the distinct rise in the werewolf population, Magda was unusually quiet during the meeting, only speaking or giving an opinion if she was asked directly. She also looked extremely tired and a little sick, every member of the counsel noticed but of course nobody said anything, unless they wanted their necks squeezed by Viktor until their heads came away from their necks like a cork from a bottle. 

Finally the meeting finished, coven and council members gradually filed from the room, Viktor and Magda near the back of the large gossiping group, Viktor walking a few paces behind Magda, looking for paler than she should have been, even for a vampire, Magda was especially eager to return to her chambers as fast as she could with-out attracting attention to herself. 

“I’m fine; I just need to get out before Viktor notices’ 

But as she repeated this silent instruction to herself she felt her knee’s start to tremble, she had begun to feel terribly dizzy all of a sudden, and as the crowd of vampires filed out of the room she struggled to catch her breath, the room then started to spin violently, her vision blurred and then everything went black.  
it was the covens scribe, Tanis that notice, quickly alerting their leader who looked up just in time to see his mate slid towards the cold stone floor.

A while later, though she was unclear on how much later, Magda moaned quietly, feeling a painful throbbing in her temples

“You’re awake.” A voice stated.

The dark haired female opened her eyes slowly; Viktor was sitting by her side running his knuckles gently down her cheek, her eyes finally focused properly on Viktor’s own eyes. Magda sat up slowly, her head throbbed painfully, finding that she was lying on the black chaise at the bottom of their bed; she leant against the arm of the chaise to support her weight. 

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asked, worry reflecting in his icy blue eyes 

“Like I’ve been trampled by a werewolf but I’ll live.” Magda replied, attempting to smile reassuringly at Viktor. 

She then sat up fully; Viktor placed a large hand on her knee, she brushed a few strands of her black hair away from her face, “I think my corset was too tight…I couldn’t breathe” she continued

She blinked and Viktor was suddenly sitting at her side, he reached behind her and pushed her shoulder gently so she more or less had her back to him. Magda felt her corset begin to loosen as the laces hissed as Viktors spidery fingers ppulled them free from the metal loops. Magda sighed with relief as the constricting piece of clothing fell away and landed on the floor by her feet, she placed a hand on her chest as her breathing gradually returned to normal  
“Better?” Viktor queried

Magda nodded

“Mmm. Much.” she replied. 

Magda felt Viktor’s fingers trace the bare skin of her shoulder; she shivered in pleasure as she felt her mate press his mouth to where her shoulder met her neck. At first she leant into her mates touch, unable to help herself she twisted slightly so that her head was turned to face him, their mouths connected briefly, then again for a few seconds longer, but when he tried to kiss her again and his hands glided down do her waist, Magda stood and crossed the room, turning her back to Viktor once again, he clearly saw that there wasn’t right

“Magda”

His mate jumped slightly, she had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed him get to his feet and cross the room to stand behind her; she spun to look at Viktor.  
“There is something troubling you” he said firmly

“No, I’m fine.” She insisted, walking past Viktor but he grabbed her arm firmly, forcing her to turn and face him

“Magda I am no fool, I know there is something you are not telling me…I can see in your eyes that you are hiding something and I want to know what it is!” He spat venomously.

Magda backed off slightly, she was not the submissive type but she had learned to gage the depth of her mates anger by the tone of his voice, through this she had also learned when to back down. Magda had no idea how to tell him her discovery, because she had no idea how he would react and because she literally didn’t know how to approach the subject.

Becoming more irate with his mate’s silence Viktor spoke, voice was low, and seemingly calm, this put Magda on her guard at once 

“I’m sorry my love. But if you insist on not telling me yourself…” 

He suddenly lunged at Magda he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other across her chest but he was holding too tightly, that was when she realized; he was keeping her still!  
His mouth opened and prepared to bite into Magda’s neck, his fangs merely centimetres from her pulsing jugular…  
“NO! Viktor, please not that! Don’t.” Magda screamed

Twisting in Viktor’s grip and pushing against him she managed to struggle free, she stumbled forwards, her face ashen and terrified looking

“You would do that to me Viktor? You would take blood from your own mate, without consent?” Magda challenged, her eyes wide and her voice both full of fear and slight revulsion.  
It was clear that Viktor was still irritated but his actions, fuelled by the odd mix of worry and anger, had crossed a line. 

“Magda…” Viktor started, breathing deeply to regain his composure

“…I love you, never doubt that, but I am leader of this coven first and your mate second, you will tell me what is going on.” He stated strictly, his tone demanded an answer and Magda knew that she could not hide the truth from Viktor any longer. 

Magda trembled slightly as she stepped closer to her mate, fearing his reaction.

“Viktor, I…I’m sorry. I did not tell you sooner but…” Magda bowed her head so that she did not see Viktor’s reaction

“Viktor I…I’m...I’m pregnant.” She revealed, a long pause followed, Viktor stood completely still as he stared, open mouthed at his mate.  
Finally Viktor spoke

“M, Magda…are you sure?” he stammered, still in slight shock at the news he had just received.

Magda looked up at him and nodded once, she gingerly took Viktor’s hand and placed it firmly to her stomach, which was now hard and more rounded than usual, there was also the faint but unmistakable pulsing from inside. Magda nodded once

“I’m sure.” She confirmed. 

Removing her hand from Viktor’s and placed it above his own to feel the soft heartbeat herself. She was getting increasingly nervous since Viktor had barley said anything, he simply stood there looking shocked. But then he removed his hand from her stomach and took her hand gently

Her eyes met his

“I…I did not know the best way to tell you, I thought…” Magda’s voice trailed away, not wanting to anger her mate again

“You thought I would be displeased.” Viktor guessed

Magda nodded, sighing a little. 

Viktor shook his head slowly, sensing that she was still worried, he put one arm around Magda’s lower back and slid the other across her shoulder blades, she responded by snaking her arms around his waist, pressing her figure tips hard into his back, letting him know that she needed this;, his strong, reassuring hold.

“I am anything but displeased by this news Magda. You have nothing to fear from me my love.” He whispered to her.

Magda happily relaxed into his embrace. As the two stood holding each other firmly, the short, steady vibrations coming from Magda’s belly pulsed against Viktor’s own torso, it was a strange, yet not unpleasant feeling.

It did not take long for news of Magda’s pregnancy to spread about the mansion, now that Viktor knew, Magda had stopped wearing corsets, they proved too restricting against her swollen belly, which now showed clearly through the fabric of her dresses. 

In comparison, Vampire pregnancies were very similar to human pregnancies; they lasted up to 9 months and could be very hard on the mother. Due to the rapidly growing child within them, it was expected, even necessary, for a female to consume more than their usual intake of blood, whatever the mother drank was almost entirely consumed by the developing child, which often left the female thirsty and tired. 

Magda found she was no exception to this, finding herself too exhausted to attend most counsil meetings or even being able to walk about the castle, therefore she was confide to her chambers much of the time, particularly once she was past her sixth month of pregnancy.

There was only one other female in the coven that had given birth to her own child after her transformation into a vampire, Magdas’ handmaiden of over a decade, Luka. The blond haired vampiress had lost her mate and their natural born child to a werewolf many years ago.

Luka became a consistent companion for Magda as her pregnancy progressed, and would make sure that Magda and her unborn child remained well nourished, and ensured did not exert herself, keeping Magda company until Viktors’ return, at sunrise. 

Though she was grateful for Lukas’ company, Magda wished Viktor could stay with her more often, though she knew it wasn’t possible and reminded herself not to be resentful of this, after all she knew he worried for her, secretly, and he was all the more attentive once they were alone. Viktor and Magda spent countless contented nights, lying side by side in their bed, , each with one hand pressed against her swollen stomach, they talked about how their days had been, and plans for their child’s future, whether it would be male or female, even possible name suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; “I curse the day your mother gave her life to bring you into this world.”

One night, when she was in the middle of her seventh month of pregnancy, Magda had become restless and decided take a short walk through the stone courtyard, the moon was full and the sky was clear and shimmering with the light from the stars. Sunrise was only hours away but she had remained inside for almost four days straight, she needed fresh air and a change of scenery, other than the inside of the mansion, as always, two guards and her handmaiden, Luka escorted her. 

It was humiliating in Magdas’ opinion: as if she had to be babysat a like a child!

She wandered the Courtyard with her two Death Dealer guards following a respectful distance away; For the most part Magda ignored the other vampires out in the courtyard, some bowed their heads or moved out of her way courteously as she passed. Most of whom, wielded whips and silver tipped cat-o-nines to keep their charges under control.

First Magda decided to pay a visit to the stables, where her aging horse Lucifer lived in the stable with the other horses, she hadn’t been by in a while so it was pleasing to see that he was still doing well. 

After around 20 minutes of petting the animal, who was no less magnificent despite his age, Magda was becoming tired and decided it was time to head back inside. Magda bid Lucifer farewell before exiting the stables, smirking as her guards, who had been waiting outside the doors of the stables, quickly fell back into place at her heels  
‘Like trained dogs’ she thought in amusement

‘Speaking of dogs…’ she thought

The stench of Lycan caught her attention, making her stomach churn with nausea, and she stopped with an emotionless expression as she watched idly as the ‘men’ were being made to work at the opposite end of the courtyard, their skin was smeared with dirt or coal and many of them looked fatigued and starving. While she didn’t particularly agree with this little experiment of Viktor’s she had said nothing of her concerns. 

Several months previously, not long after Madga had revealed her own pregnancy to Viktor, a female werewolf had been imprisoned below the castle, along with a handful of others of her kind, weeks later the female had given birth, not to pups, as werewolves should, but to a healthy human baby! 

The entire coven had been astounded, Viktor had, at first considered killing the infant but instead had kept it alive and when the child was older Viktor used the child to create a brand new race of immortal creatures Lycans: werewolves who had the ability to control their bloodlust and retain their human forms. 

The human males who had been turned were put to work, making weapons and armour for their ‘masters’. The process was still volatile, many either became fully fledged werewolves or simply died during the transformation, their mortal bodies unable to adapt or withstand the strain of the werewolf virus, others lasted several weeks, two months perhaps before their body started to shut down, or rejected the biological change. So far only a handful had been successful.

Magda began to walk in the direction of the mansion when an animalistic roar made her stop and glance behind her in panic and suddenly it was as if all hell had broken loose.

One of the Lycan workers, a young man in his late 30s’ had become enraged and had lost control, he had snapped off his collar and transformed, taking on his wolf form, knocking aside Death dealers and guards as they tried to restrain him. 

The guards beside Magda left her side, rushing to help without thinking. Unbelievably the escaped Lycan dodged the silver speared arrows being shot at him. The animal was charging through the courtyard, attacking guards and death dealers who got in his way; the wolf genes had taken over any human part of his mind as the escapee moved without thought or reason. 

Everything was happening so quickly, really seconds had only passed but it seemed like hours as the destructive animal raged, howling and growling furiously, tearing across the concreate the Lycan made a sharp turn to avoid another arrow, directly in Magda’s direction! ,

Narrowly avoiding the Lycans’ snarling jaws, Luka pushed Magda out of the way before being knocked to one side. The pregnant female hit the stone ground, grunting in pain as she rolled onto her side, her right arm lying limp in front of her while her left arm rested across her stomach protectively, she lay gasping in shock and pain as she tried to regain her bearings.

A single well aimed shot was all it took to stop the Lycan in its tracks, the animal dropped mid-run, causing its body to hit the concrete and slide forward a few feet; it was dead before it hit the floor. A handful of Death Dealers, armed with arrows and spears, carefully approached the animal, flanked by more death dealers and Viktor, who had exited the manor just as the wolf was shot, stepped forward, giving it a sharp kick to the head  
“Get rid of it.” he ordered coldly

With a look of disgust he kicked the air slightly to rid the Lycan blood from his shoe,

Meanwhile Magda pushed herself to sit on the sides of her knees, her right arm was obviously broken and she had scratches on her left arm and her face, however as Luka knealt at her side to help her, apologising profoundly for letting this happen, a wave of pain hit Magda, making her gasped and clutch her stomach.

One of the guards spoke tentatively as they approached  
“M…my lady?” 

Magda glared at them, clutching her stomach protectively as she hissed furiously and recoiled from the guards out stretched hand, refusing help from the incompetent fool who was assigned to protect her and failed. However another wave of pain hit her and she released a suppressed cry of pain, sliding a hand between her legs, Magda was horrified as it came away drenched with hot sticky blood, her guard got to his feet in alarm

“My lord!” he called urgently

Causing Viktor to spin impatiently on his heal to face him, Magda glanced across to him, the terror and pain on her face was evident even from a distance, just as Viktor was about to move towards her Magda slumped heavily onto her side, Viktor’s pupils dilated and alarm gripped his dead heart.

He barked at the large crowd of vampires to stop staring and clean up the mess the Lycan had caused, multiple vampires that had been mauled, crushed or trampled to death in the chaos. The death dealers scurried like ants to obey and Viktor rushed over and crouched at his mate’s side, it was then that he noticed the blood, and there was so much of it…too much. Magda’s dress had hitched up to her thigh, which was almost completely coated in her own blood, as was the ground beneath her 

Viktor turned Magda’s head to look up at him

“Magda? Magda!” he yelled, shaking her roughly in an attempt to wake her, she gave a tense moan and a short whimper as she regained consciousness  
“V…Viktor…” She whispered, 

Her sentence went unfinished as she gave a whine as her body began to contort in pain, her hands resting on her stomach, with uncharacteristic tenderness Viktor spoke soft, reassuring words to her as he carefully lifted Magda into his arms, her broken arm limply hung around his neck and she held her other hand just under her large, aching belly. 

Obviously the pair were too pre-occupied to notice the Death dealers and Council members and even the Lycan slaves had stopped work to stare at the scene before them, as Viktor stood from the ground with his mate in his arms he stopped, Magda’s whole body suddenly convulsed before her back arched and the sound of gushing fluid was heard as a large quantity of blood splattered to the ground could be heard.

Magda screamed in agony and she doubled over as much as her stomach would allow before gradually falling limp, once she was still she was quickly carried away from the gaze of the unwanted crowd.  
Once inside their chambers Viktor managed to lay his mate down on the bed, his face betraying the panic he was feeling, he brushed a few strands of black hair away from her damp forehead, but regretted it when he saw Magda’s beautiful features twisted in distress. 

“Magda, it’ll be fine, I will be right back.” He told her firmly

Magda whimpered in protest as he tore himself away and left the room quickly.

Viktor swung open the door of his chamber and glanced down the hall and called furiously to the familiar figure about to disappear round the corner.  
“Tanis!” 

The young dark haired male jumped as he heard his leader yell and turned to face Viktor, only to be slammed into the nearest wall, with Viktor’s slightly bloodied hand clamped unmercifully around his throat

“Find Luka, bring her to me. NOW!” Viktor ordered, the last word coming out as more of a screech than a word, he then shoved Tanis away and raced back to Magda, while Tanis, looking slightly shaken as he stumbled in the opposite direction, in search of Luka. 

Back inside their chambers, Viktor had returned to Magda’s side by the bed.

“Viktor, you are never coming near me ever again!” Magda sobbed miserably

“Whatever you say dear.” Viktor replied with uncharacteristic patience 

After a few minutes Magda spoke again as another contraction hit

“Viktor, it hurts, it hurts so much!” She whimpered, clinging to her mates hand in a vice-like hold

For once there was nothing Viktor could do for his mate, except hold her and attempt to comfort her as her screams became more frequent and more intense. 

Finally Luka quickly but cautiously entered the room and Viktor rounded on the young female, who dropped to one knee in respect

“Where have you been Luka? Were you not supposed to stay inside the castle until I returned?” Viktor demanded.

Magda fought back a biting comment about still being in the room, decided that this was hardly the time for her sarcastic remarks, before Luka could answer Viktor’s shotgun questioning Magda whimpered and screamed in agony before uttering her mates name helplessly. Viktor glanced wide-eyed at Magda and then looked back at a worried looking Luka  
“Help her!” he ordered.

The flaxen haired female rose and moved towards Magda, but Viktor suddenly grabbed her arm roughly  
“If anything happens to either of them then their blood is on your hands.” He hissed threateningly  
Luka swallowed nervously

“y…yes sir. B, but I…I will need help…my sister…” she stammered in fear.

Viktor growled as he released Luka’s arm forcefully, causing the terrified female to stumble slightly, and Viktor stalked out of the room, not hearing Magda call out for him as another contraction hit her fully force.

It wasn’t long before Viktor came across a group of male and female vampires, whispering amongst themselves. Magda’s screaming was obviously being heard though-out the mansion and was clearly unnerving some of the younger castle occupants. The group quickly dispersed when they saw Viktor walking into the room but he grabbed one of the fair haired females before she could disappear, it was Lily, Luka’s sister, he told her that Luka needed her help and to follow him, Lily nervously stumbled after her leader. 

Luka ushered Lily inside, with Viktor repeating his threat if anything happened to his mate or his child. However Viktor remained out in the hall.

The coven leader had been waiting for almost seven hours outside his chambers, pacing the empty hallway like a tiger in a cage, the sounds of his mate screams and cry’s from inside the room would haunt Viktor’s dreams for years to come. Magda suddenly shrieked Viktor’s name, causing him to slump against the wall of the hallway, Viktor rammed a fist into his mouth, gnawing on his knuckles, ignoring the pain and the metallic taste of his own blood, he knew that if he dared to go into the room he would not be able to take the sight of his mate in such pain, and there was nothing he could do for her if he did go in.

Gradually the screaming died down, but Magda could still be heard whimpering and crying from inside, suddenly Lily tripped out of the room, her wrists and hands were covered in blood and she looked terrified, something obviously had her panicked. 

“M…my lord…she, she is losing too much blood, we’ve tried giving her more but it is not working…she, she is dying.” Lily stammered  
Lily rolled her shoulders as she steeled her nerves

“What?!” Viktor demanded angrily.

Lily visibly jumped nervously but before she could answer Viktor pushed her aside roughly and went into his chambers. Luka was standing at the foot of the bed, looking just as panicked as Lily had  
“Out” Viktor ordered

Luka wasted no time in scuttling from the room, Magda lay on her back in the middle of the large double bed. Viktor immediately went to her side  
“Magda?” he spoke tentatively as he knelt at her side

His wifes’ eyes opened and she whispered Viktor’s name in reply, she was extremely weak and her lips were blue from loss of blood. Magda looked down at her chest.  
Viktor followed her gaze, and noticed the baby Magda clutched to her chest, the tiny infant’s skin was extremely pale, except from a few smudges of blood, and a shock of jet black hair lay flat on its head. 

The child was lying on its stomach in the middle of Magda’s chest, the child’s sharp, tiny fangs had pierced the skin of her chest and the child was drinking Magda’s precious blood, if a vampire child didn’t feed as soon as it was born then there was a risk of it not surviving. Viktor raised a hand and gently laid a hand on his child’s head. The child stopped and turned its head to face Viktor, the baby’s eyes were still tightly shut and its miniature hands were curled into fists.

“It’s a girl.” Magda confirmed, smiling softly, which Viktor returned.

“Magda…she’s beautiful.” Viktor whispered with uncharacteristic gentility

“Yes, the most beautiful baby in the world.” Magda murmured weakly

Her husband noticed her weakened state

“You are weak, you need blood.” Viktor he said, about to roll up his sleeve  
Magda however, shook her head

“Viktor, it will do no good. Our daughter needs it more than I.” Magda instead

“Do not be ridiculous.” Viktor said, he then called for Luka again, this time she appeared at once, the blood had been cleaned from her arms and Lily was waiting outside as well.  
“Take my daughter and clean her up please Luka.” Magda said firmly to Luka.

The loyal handmaiden moved cautiously to Magda’s other side, avoiding Viktor’s stern gaze as much as possible the blond female carefully took the child from Magda and wrapping another blanket around the child’s tiny frame, she then left the room with the child who whined in protest at being taken from its mother.

Viktor sat on the bed beside Magda, and slid an arm around her shoulders, sitting her up gently; he then bought his other wrist to Magda’s mouth.  
“For once in your life Magda don’t argue. Just drink.” He instructed firmly.

Magda reluctantly bit down on Viktor’s wrists, the delicious, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. After just a few mouthfuls Magda pushed Viktor’s wrist away  
“Magda you must keep drinking, you need to re gain your strength.” Viktor said, but Magda shook her head. “I can’t Viktor, I’m too tired…” she whispered

Viktor remained firm

“Magda you can’t give up now!” he told her, perhaps a little too harshly, but he was afraid, afraid that he was about to lose her.  
Magda whimpered in pain, her body was sore and ached for sleep, Viktor slid his arm from around Magda’s shoulders, letting her rest comfortably against the pillows propped behind her, her ice blue eyes fluttered closed, and Viktor knew she was fading fast, but he was not prepared to let his mate go yet

“Magda? Magda Open your eyes!” he demanded

Magda winced

“Viktor, I love you, I’m so tired…” Magda said softly 

She did not want to leave her mate and Newborn daughter but there was nothing that could be done, she was so weak, sore and exhausted.  
“I will always love you Viktor, and our daughter.” She finished. 

Speechless, Viktor bent over his dying mate, lifted her head slightly and the pair kissed one final time. Magda put all of her remaining energy into the kiss, just managing to raise her arm and weakly drape it around her mates neck, the kiss seemed to last only a few seconds before Viktor felt his mate grow still. Viktor pulled away, leaning his forehead against Magda’s for a moment.

He took hold of Magda’s hand and gently removed her arm from his neck and held her hand against his cheek for a moment, for the first time in many centuries Viktor cold feel icy tears sting his eyes, breathing heavily and shakily Viktor removed a golden pendent from around Magda’s neck, yet his eyes where fixed on Magda’s face as he carefully slid the item into the inside pocket of his robes before looking down at Magda; She looked so peaceful…like she was sleeping. 

Viktor emerged, ashen faced, from his chambers, Luka and Lily were waiting just outside, Lily held Viktor and Magda’s sleeping daughter in her arms. Taking the sleeping baby from her, Viktor snapped at the pair to leave, his voice firm but flat. He retreated back into his chambers, standing at the foot of the bed, managing to avoid looking at the body of his dead wife by focusing on the tiny child in his arms. As Viktor stared at the child in his arms as she stirred, yawning as she slowly opened her eyes for the first time only to reveal tiny, bright neon blue eyes.

Something in Viktor died the night Magda did.  
After losing his mate he became even more cold and cruel than before. The only one he cared for after that was his daughter, whom he named Sonja. He vowed to always love and protect Sonja, he vowed that Magda’s death would not be in vain.  
Or would it? 

The End


End file.
